ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill 'is the evolved form of Big Chill. 'Appearance Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of a fire type alien, while Big Chill resembles more of an ice type alien. Ultimate Big Chill changes his main color from blue to red. His wings and antennae now have an orange flame design. He also has a mask-like flame tuft on his face. He can still make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak, which looks no different from the old cloak, except for being red. His voice is now more gravelly, having a deeper tone behind it. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Big Chill can become intangible, manipulate ice, fly and breathe ice like Big Chill, but he can breathe much colder and faster-freezing ice and can also now create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns." Dwayne McDuffie described them as flames that consume the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. He can breathe flames or shoot them from his hands and when they hit something, it turns into blue ice. By inhaling deeply, he can lower the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezes anything that happens to be in it's path. His intangible form is now red. He is also a much faster flyer than Big Chill. Like Big Chill, he can survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold, deep oceans and the vacuum of space. 'Appearances' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first appearence) *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' * Deep *''Viktor: The Spoils'' 'Trivia' *Ultimate Big Chill is the first ultimate alien Ben has used more than once, the 2nd being Ultimate Humungousaur, the 3rd being Ultimate Swampfire, the 4th being Ultimate Spidermonkey, 5th being Ultimate Cannonbolt and 6th being Ultimate Echo Echo. *Ultimate Big Chill is the 3rd ultimate alien Ben has turned into. *In Ultimate Aggregor, when reverting to Big Chill, his red cloak just faded to blue. *In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Big Chill never folds his cloak. *Ultimate Big Chill is a playable character in TKO. *Ultimate Big Chill appears to be the 2nd most similar ultimate form from his original form, 1st being Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Currently, Ultimate Big Chill is Ben's most powerful ice alien. *Ultimate Big Chill appears briefly in a CN Action Pack Comic, trying to track down Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer, who have kidnapped Julie, but loses their car in a bunch of traffic. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the two alien forms to appear in the comic, the other being Armodrillo. *Ultimate Big Chill is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Game Creator. This is the only game where he can fold his cloak. *Ultimate Big Chill is the first ultimate to have a Nano in Fusion Fall. *Ultimate Big Chill is the fifth Ultimate Form to be defeated. He was beaten by King Viktor in Viktor: The Spoils. *Ultimate Big Chill is the Alien of the Month in July. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Friagem Supremo/ Chill Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Frostus *'Spanish(Latin America): '''Frio Supremo / Supreme Chill *'Spanish(Spain): Ultimate Gélido *'''Polski: Ostateczny Ziąb / Ultimate Chill) *'Romanian:' Viforul X *'Swedish: '''Ultimata Frosten *'Dutch:' Ultieme Big Chill *'Turkish:' Ultimate Büyük Korku 'Gallery''' *Ultimate Big Chill Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males